The True Legend of the Harunos
by sasusaku4ev
Summary: The war has ended. All of the villages are at peace. But, there are still mysteries to be discovered. The world has more in store for Team 7. Warning: Karin Bashing.
1. Prologue

The True Legend of the Harunos

~Sasusaku Fanfic~

~Prologue~

It had been six months after the fourth great ninja war. Winter finally arrived in the leaf village. All of the villages have been allies ever since the war. However there are still mysteries to be told.

After the war, shinobi names were spread throughout the continent. The three shinobi that were known to surpass the three legendary sannin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, were Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. The three ninja were able to defeat Madara Uchiha, Black Zetsu, and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki with the help of Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha.

Soon everything went back to normal. Sasuke was welcomed back to the village. His teammates from Team Taka went their separate ways. Suigestsu travelled back to the hidden mist village to start a new generation of ninja swordsmen. Jugo was able to be free of the curse mark with the help of Sakura. Karin, on the other hand, decided to stay in the leaf village in order to try and win Sasuke's heart. Orochimaru decided to travel and study nature in a more peaceful way.

Naruto was finally about to figure out Hinata's feelings and have been going out ever since. Lee and Tenten started dating along with the other couples: Ino and Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari, and Gaara and Matsuri. Kakashi, Gai, Neji, and Sai sacrificed their lives protecting everyone they loved. But there is more to be told for Team 7.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

An explosion suddenly sounded in the forest. A ninja with a leaf headband jumped out of the smoke.

"Damn." cursed a raven-haired ninja.

The shinobi jumped onto a tree with a scroll in his hand. Suddenly, a blond-haired jounin appeared right next to him.

"Hey Sasuke. Were you able to get rid of the rouge ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I guess these were the ninjas Lady Tsunade was talking about." Sasuke grunted.

The two ninjas were on their way back from an A-rank mission they received for gathering a lost scroll that belonged to an ancient clan from the Leaf. However, as they were near the village, they stumbled across a stone with ancient writing that they couldn't decipher.

"Hey Sasuke-teme. Do you know what this means? It's giving me a headache." Naruto groaned.

"Hm. I'm not sure either. Maybe we should ask Sakura about this once we're done with the mission." Sasuke replied. 'Weird. It has the symbol Sakura wears everyday. I wonder if she has anything to do with this.'

~At the Leaf Village~

The two jounin traveled back to the leaf and filed in their report for the mission. After that, they settled off to Sakura's cottage, which was away from crowds. The pink-haired medical ninja's cottage was small but comfortable. The front lawn contained small statues and had a few pots of flowers. Around the cottage was a 10 mile radius of land owned by Sakura.

Ever since the war ended, Sakura became head of the Leaf Village Hospital. There were tons of offers for her outside of the Leaf Village. But she turned them down. She didn't want leave her home and friends.

Right as the men came to the door, Sakura just finished her own signature jutsu and an antidote for a patient.

"Sakura-chan! Are you home?" Naruto yelled.

"You idot. Show some manners will you." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. What are you doing here? Please tell me you two haven't caused any trouble yet." Sakura lectured.

"Aw Sakura-chan. Why would you say that? Teme is the one who gets me in trouble." Naruto whined.

"Haha. Oh, come on Naruto. Lighten up. You know I'm joking." Sakura laughed.

"Actually, there is something we need your help with." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Let's go to the training grounds. We'll discuss it there." Sasuke replied.

~At the Training Grounds~

Once they were at the training grounds, Team 7 sat down in the shade.

"So, what is it that you need?" Sakura asked.

"I would like you to take a look at this stone and decipher it please. It has the same symbol you wear on your clothes everyday." Sasuke said as he gave her the stone.

Sakura took a look at the stone and once she was done, she placed the stone gently on her lap and smiled.

"Well, I'm surprised you two found this." Sakura responded.

Sasuke and Naruto gazed upon her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" Naruto casted a weird look as he scratched his head.

"This piece is part of an ancient temple that belonged to the Harunos for centuries. This is the only temple that belongs to the Harunos. The Haruno temple is special in the Land of Fire. It's where all of the Harunos, who have passed away, are placed. However, it isn't located on any map. It's to prevent any outsiders from entering the temple." Sakura explained.

Each word sank into her teammates. Naruto looked confused as ever. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a couple of questions in his head.

"What happens when people find the temple and go inside?" Sasuke asked.

"That's the thing. Only Harunos are allowed in the temple. Anyone else is forbidden. Whoever enters in there doesn't come out." Sakura muttered.

Silence filled the gaps between the teammates. Confusion went through Sasuke and Naruto's heads.

"Wait a minute. How is that possible?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean exactly what I said. Inside the temple, the chakra from the deceased is able to roam free throughout the temple as long as they protect the temple from intruders. It's like the old saying. One way in, no way out. The first thing that happens to those who enter in there is all means of escape is removed from them. The second and final thing that happens is that the chakra destroys the body from the inside out. It might be cruel. But it's to protect our secrets and to make sure from it doesn't go into the wrong hands." Sakura said.

"I see." Sasuke replied. Naruto just looked her, pretending to understand.

"I have one more question for you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"What happened to the rest of the Harunos?" Sasuke asked.

~End of Chapter~

Hope you liked it. Please review. I appreciate the criticism. It helps the experience. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry for not giving an introduction in the prologue. But my name is Lily-chan. I am new to writing stories and I want to improve on this skill. Thank you for the reviews. It means a lot to me. Now before we get to the story, all I have to say is that I don't own Naruto. Thanks again. Now on with the story.**

~Chapter 2~

_Previously on The True Legend of the Harunos..._

_"Hey Sakura, we would like you to take a look at this stone, please." Sasuke said. _

_"Well, I'm surprised that you two found this." Sakura smiled. _

_"This stone is part of an ancient temple that belonged to the Harunos for centuries." Sakura explained._

_"I have one more question for you, Sakura." Sasuke said._

_"What is it?" Sakura asked. _

_"What happened to the rest of the Harunos?" Sasuke asked. _

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked nervously.

"You look nothing like the parents you have now. So, what happened?" Sasuke repeated his question.

Sakura sighed and gazed at the ground. It was like she was comprehending on what to say next.

"Well, I figured you two would find out sometime. Alright, I'll tell you guys everything. But you two must swear that you will never tell anybody. Not a single soul. Do you understand?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously.

"I'm not kidding. If word gets outside the village about my people, the village will be in grave danger. Ok?" Sakura said.

The boys nodded their heads and Naruto ran two fingers across his lips as a sign that he will keep quiet.

"Alright. Well, the first thing you should know is that the Harunos aren't a clan." Sakura said when Naruto interrupted.

"WHAT?! What do you mean that they aren't a clan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm confused as well. Can you calibrate for us please?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there." Sakura repeated.

"Before the village was founded, there were clans. However, there were tribes before clans were even formed. Now, the Haruno tribe didn't stay in one area. The tribe was separated all across the Land of Fire. The tribe wasn't as big as the clans. But they thrived and prospered, and like all clans, my tribe had a special ability like no other. It was chakra. I'm not talking about just chakra control. I'm talking about the core itself. My people were able to use to the point it was an extent of our body. We were able to channel our chakra into weapons and increase our attacks ten full. We used our chakra not just for attacks, but for the wilderness as well. Our chakra was in tune with nature. It even went to the point where we could talk to the dead by connecting their chakra with ours without disturbing them." Sakura explained.

Both boys were speechless as the information Sakura said was soaked into their minds.

"Back to what Sasuke asked, yes the people I lived with aren't my real parents. They're my adoptive parents. My biological parents and the rest of my tribe were murdered when I was only four-years-old. My father was a blacksmith while my mother was a well known medical ninja. My dad made all sort of swords beyond your wildest dreams. These swords were made from chakra and carbon based chemicals. Now, these swords were very special. It's hard to explain. But it's like these swords have a life force or mind of their own. They choose the wielder, not the other way around. Once they find the perfect wielder, the bond can never be severed. Plus, no one can use the swords besides the owner. If someone else tries to use them, a trigger will self-activate and the swords will go back to their owners." Sakura said.

"Wow. That's amazing. But, what happens when the owner dies?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Well, the swords will stay independent until they find a worthy owner for them." Sakura replied.

"I see." Sasuke said.

"I always looked up to my dad. He was my role model. When I was three-years-old, he made some twin swords especially for me. He said when the time comes, I'll be able to use them and protect those I love most." Sakura smiled.

"I was so happy. But that all that changed in one night." Sakura voice darkened.

~Flashback~

_It was a dark night with the moon shining bright. A little girl swung in the swings. The four-year-old girl gazed upon the sky and jumped off the swings. She noticed it was late and ran home. It was silent. The only noise that was there was the wind, howling in her ears. A shiver ran down her spine as she got a bad omen. As her house came into her sight, something unusual came to her._

_"That's weird. Why are all of the lights off?" Little Sakura asked._

_As she ran across the pavement, she felt a presence behind her. But when she turned around, no one was there. When she began to move forward, she stepped in a puddle. As she looked down, she noticed a river of blood, channeling in the cracks of the side walk. Her whole body began to shake as a path of dead bodies came into her sight. _

_Suddenly, she heard a slash of a sword. She took control of her legs and ran towards the sound. The first thing she saw was a man, dressed in a black cloak, pulling a sword out of a Haruno's stomach. Sakura froze in her place as she watched with terror._

_"Sakura! Run, get out of here!" said Sakura's father._

_Sakura felt a pull on her hand and looked up to see her mother carrying her away from the scene. Reality came back to her as she glanced at her father, fighting the man. Her eyes widened when her father took a blow to the chest._

_"Daddy! No!" Sakura screamed._

_Suddenly, an explosion separated the mother and child. Sakura slowly got up and grabbed a kunai that was laying right next to her._

_"You bad man! Leave my daddy alone!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the man._

_"Sakura! Don't! Run away!" yelled Sakura's mother._

_But before Sakura could land a hit on the man, he raised his sword and slashed a perfect line on Sakura's upper leg. Sakura screamed in agony and held her leg. Sakura froze in fear as the man walked towards her with his sword ready to finish the job._

_"No! Stay away from her! Please, she just a child!" Sakura's mother pleaded._

_Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. But it never came. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, only to see her mother over her with a sword through her gut. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her mother cough up blood._

_"Mother, MOTHER!" Sakura yelled._

_"Run, Sakura, run. Mama loves you, Sakura." Sakura's mother said._

_Sakura soon felt a hand lift her up. She looked up, only to see a masked man. _

_"Please, take my daughter and go. Whatever happens, don't turn back. Just run." Sakura's mother pleaded as she held on to the cloaked man so that he couldn't hurt Sakura. _

_"No! MOTHER!" Sakura screamed as the the masked man carried her away._

_~Five hours later~_

_The pink-haired girl ran back to the scene with a first aid kit in her hands. She scanned the area for her mother. Once she saw her mother, she ran as fast as she could._

_"Mommy, mommy! Please be alive! Please!" Sakura said._

_The middle-aged woman slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Sakura. She sadly smiled as her daughter desperately tried to stop the bleeding. _

_"No little flower. Just stop. I'm not going to make it. I love you sweaty. Your father and I are so proud of you. We couldn't have asked for anything more. Whatever happens, just keep on moving. Make your own path. My only regret is not seeing you grow up into a fine woman. I won't be able to see your dad scare all of the boys away. But, I'll still be with you, in your heart." Sakura's mother breathed her final words and her heart stopped beating all together._

_"No! Don't leave me! Please, mommy! MOTHER!" Sakura cried and lied down next to her mother. Soon she fell asleep in the same position. _

~End of Flashback~

"So, that's what happened." Sakura ended her memory slowly.

"Man. I never knew about that. How come no one knew about the incident?" Naruto asked.

"Because the elders and the Hokage were afraid that nations outside the village would suspect my tribe and think that they are keeping secrets." Sakura said.

"Hn. That somewhat makes sense. I mean, why kill an entire tribe if they weren't a threat or keeping secrets?" Sasuke said.

"Yup. Then after that, My parents' friends adopted me into their family. It took awhile until I fully recovered from that incident." Sakura said.

No one said a thing for about five minutes until Sakura spoke up.

"Well, on to something more positive. How about you boys come to my house and I'll make some curry? Sakura smiled.

The boys immediately stood up and literally dragged Sakura to her house. Along the way, people heard Sakura laugh as they saw two men drag her away.

~End of Chapter 2~

**Hi! Lily-chan here! Thank you for reading the chapter! I hoped you liked it. I promise to make the next chapter longer so you can enjoy this story more. But in order for me to write a new chapter, I need some reviews. So don't be shy and write some for me. Thanks again! See ya. Plus, Happy New Year! **

**-Lily-chan out!**


End file.
